New York
New York is the twenty-second and final episode of Glee's second season and the forty-fourth episode overall. It premiered on May 24, 2011 one hour later at 9pm instead of the regular 8pm due to the finale of American Idol being on at that time on Fox. As the Glee Club season settles towards the end of the year, New Directions have finally stepped foot into New York. They prepare to write original songs but New York prys and distracts them, but eventually gives them more passion. Will struggles to decide whether to choose Broadway or New Directions, Quinn has hit rock bottom, Finn chases after Rachel once more, Rachel decides between New York or choosing Finn, and the New Directions perform at Nationals. The episode was written and directed by Brad Falchuk. Plot As a montage of striking images of New York City wash over her to the strains of George Gershwin's Rhapsody in Blue, Rachel stands at the center of Times Square and takes it all in: "I made it!" New Directions are thrilled to have made it to the top of the show choir heap and are eager to explore the city, though Finn reminds them that they still have two original songs to write. But before they buckle down, they share a lyric from New York, New York's New York, New York. As they check into their hotel, Finn and Rachel discuss how Quinn is taking her breakup with Finn unexpectedly well, while Puck and Lauren try to score Manhattans at the bar until Will catches them and calls an emergency group meeting. He says that they need to be locked down until they finish their new compositions before he slips away to pursue his own Broadway agenda. After he leaves, Brittany writes My Cup and sings it with Artie. Puck and Quinn say the hotel room has no inspiration for them and believe they should go outside and let New York write the song for them. Everyone eventually agrees and they visit various sites in New York, singing I Love New York/New York, New York. Meanwhile, Will visits the theater of April's musical Crossrhodes: The April Rhodes Story and sings Still Got Tonight on the stage. The director for April's show hears Mr Schuester's singing and tells him that he has the talent to make it big. Back at the hotel rooms, the New Directions girls and Kurt are having a pillow fight while Rachel tries to write a song for Nationals. Meanwhile the boys are discussing Finn and Rachel, telling Finn to take her out while they are in New York City. Rachel eventually receives a text message from Finn and meets him on Bow Bridge in Central Park. They go to Sardi's and see Patti LuPone. Rachel musters her courage to talk to her and in doing so, receives praise from Patti as she was also in a show choir when she was younger. She also makes a remark to Rachel, calling Finn "cute." After the date as Finn and Rachel walk back to the hotel. The New Directions boys follow them singing Bella Notte. Near the end, Finn tries to kiss Rachel however Rachel tells him that she can't. Kurt wakes up Rachel in order to have breakfast at Tiffany's. Rachel and Kurt discuss their futures; Rachel wants to go to college in New York, as does Kurt who reveals that Blaine also would be there. Rachel, however, is worried about Finn and unable to decide on what to do. To help her decide, Kurt pulls Rachel to the Gershwin Theater where Wicked is playing. They sneak inside and perform For Good together. Rachel decides what she wants; she doesn't need anyone to distract her from her career. Santana and Brittany are standing outside the bathroom trying to get Quinn to come out so that Santana can re-pencil her eyebrows on. Once Quinn comes out, she tells them that she is going to tell Mr. Schue that Rachel and Kurt keep sneaking off. Santana and Brittany manage to convince her to not do that. Santana tells Quinn that she understands that she is upset because Finn dumped her, but that she needs to get over it so that they can concentrate on winning nationals. Quinn then angrily tells them that she doesn't care about a stupid show choir competition. However, Santana tells her that Glee club is something they can all be proud of. Quinn then starts to tear up and says that every girl member of the glee club has love except her. She then bursts in to tears and Santana and Brittany immediately feel guilty for giving her a hard time because they didn't realize how much the break up had affected Quinn. They then comfort Quinn and Santana tells her to get a new haircut because it will make her feel better. Brittany agrees with this. The day before Nationals, Mr. Schuester sees Dustin Goolsby, coach of Vocal Adrenaline, who reveals he knows all about Mr. Schuester leaving to join April's show. Dustin suggests that Mr. Schuester doesn't tell his Glee kids or they'll lose their confidence. However when Mr. Schuester returns to his room he finds out that Dustin has already told the kids. Upon hearing this, Mr. Schuester proclaims that he's here to stay with them forever. At Nationals, Rachel sees Sunshine in the bathroom (reminiscent of their first meeting in Audition) after hearing her throwing up. Sunshine reveals she's nervous and asks why Rachel is so mean and hateful towards her when she thought that New Directions was a group where everyone was safe. Rachel reveals that she felt threatened by Sunshine's talent. Sunshine tells Rachel that she's heading to the Philippine Embassy to have her green card revoked and plans on returning home since she believes it's the only way she can escape Vocal Adrenaline. Rachel, however, tells her to consider and perform since she has a gift, finally settling their rivalry. Mr Schuester and Dustin meet at the souvenirs stand. Dustin explains that he sends shirts to every team they beat at Nationals. Mr. Schuester purchases a shirt, telling Dustin that when New Directions wins, he should expect a shirt from them. As Singaz Wit Attitude performs Yeah!, various members from New Directions comment on their talents. The second team to perform is Vocal Adrenaline, but Sunshine is nervous and can't stand to sing. Rachel gives her a thumbs up and Sunshine gains her confidence and sings As Long as You're There while the rest of Vocal Adrenaline dance behind her. New Directions get ready to perform backstage. Before they perform, Rachel congratulates Finn on the song he wrote and Finn reveals that he loves Rachel. She tells Finn she loves him, but wants to focus on her dreams. Rachel and Finn perform Pretending while Jesse appears and sits next to Mr Schuester saying he couldn't stay away. Mr Schuester asks him if he's here for New Directions or Rachel, to which Jesse doesn't reply. After the song, Finn and Rachel are so overcome by emotion that they kiss on stage, to which the audience responds in silence. Jesse asks Mr. Schuester if the kiss was scripted, who confirms it wasn't. After a few moments pass, Mr Schuester starts clapping and the audience joins him tentatively. New Directions then performs Light Up the World. They receive a standing ovation after their performance. Outside the theater New Directions group together wondering how they did. Rachel and Finn talk about the kiss, with Finn calling it "the kiss of the century." Jesse comes over and angrily tells Finn that their "unprofessional" kiss will cost them the nationals then he compliments Rachel. Kurt reveals the results are posted. The Top 10 move on to the final round. Mr. Schuester bravely agrees to check the list and sees that Vocal Adrenaline placed in the top 10. New Directions, however, are not on the list, meaning they do not proceed to the next round. Everyone shares in a moment of silence and sadness. Back in Lima, Ohio, Kurt is telling Blaine that when they got back to the hotel and Santana loses it. However Kurt isn't upset, as he's had a 'pretty good year'. Blaine watches Kurt the whole time with a smitten look on his face and when he finishes speaking, he tells Kurt for the first time that he loves him. Kurt looks at him, surprised, after he finishes his drink of coffee and says "I love you too." Mercedes and Sam then come up to Kurt and Blaine to say hello before joining the queue. Mercedes wonders if Kurt and Blaine "could tell." Sam believes they couldn't, they join hands revealing that they are in a relationship together. At McKinley, Brittany and Santana discuss the future. Santana, who believes that Finn and Rachel's kiss cost them Nationals, shows Brittany a voodoo doll of Rachel. When asked why she isn't upset, Brittany says the Glee club is her family and that she wants to stay with them forever. She then tells Santana that she loves her more than she's ever loved anyone in the world, and because of that, "anything can happen." They share an intense hug and Santana tells Brittany that she is her best friend; Brittany says the same.Elsewhere in the school, Emma is congratulating Will on coming 12th, even hanging a banner. Will thanks her and is humored by the banner. Meanwhile, Rachel and Finn discuss their relationship in the library. They each think that everyone hates them. Rachel asks Finn if kissing her was worth it, to which he responds, "Yeah." She also agrees with him. Rachel then tells Finn that when she graduates she's going to college in New York. But Finn points out that graduation is still a year away and they have time. They kiss, signifying they are back together, and then proceed holding hands to the final Glee Club meeting of the year, implying they are back together, where everyone is waiting for them. Mr. Schuester shows the group the tiny trophy they got from Nationals which receives a large mock ovation from the group. They all cheer and hug as the camera focuses out of the choir room, the episode and season comes to an end. Songs Unreleased Songs *'New York, New York' by Frank Sinatra sung by New Directions. Background Songs *'Rhapsody in Blue' by George Gershwin as performed by the New York Philharmonic. *'Someone to Watch Over Me' as performed by Michael Tilson Thomas and the Buffalo Philharmonic. *'He Loves and She Loves ' as performed by Michael Tilson Thomas and the Buffalo Philharmonic. *'Moon River' from Breakfast At Tiffany's as performed by Arthur Fiedler and the Boston Pops. Cast Special Guest Stars *Jonathan Groff as Jesse St. James *Cheyenne Jackson as Dustin Goolsby Guest Stars * Charice as Sunshine Corazon * Mike Starr as Usher * Harry Shum Jr. as Mike Chang * Chord Overstreet as Sam Evans * Darren Criss as Blaine Anderson * Ashley Fink as Lauren Zizes Special Appearance * Patti LuPone as Herself Co-Stars * Sue Jean Kin as Clerk * Michael Mandell as Mo * Stacey Sargeant as Barmaid * Don Stephenson as Hotel Manager Trivia *A majority of this episode was shot on location in New York City. The cast and crew were even welcomed with open arms by Mayor Michael Bloomberg himself. The only scene taking place in New York City not shot on location was when Will sings "Still Got Tonight," which was shot in an abandoned theater in San Francisco. *Matthew became the first cast member to perform a song from his own album. *Partial details on the Will and Emma scene were revealed, the scene confirmed that they are both in fact single and that Emma is in fact getting better with some hinted 'Hot Action' (assumed to be a kiss). *According to pre-release images, Carole had some part in the New York scenes. However, she did not appear in the final cut of the episode. Her scenes may have also been cut. *Second Glee competition where the judges are not introduced. (First was in Special Education). *This is the most expensive episode to date, costing $6 million. (The second most expensive is The Sue Sylvester Shuffle, which cost between $3 and 5 million.) *Quinn yelling "I don't care about some stupid show choir competition" foreshadows the events of The Purple Piano Project, where she quits the New Directions. *During the Brittany/Santana scene, when they hug and Santana says, "You're my best friend," and Brittany says, "Me too," the original line was, "Mine too, and no matter what happens always will be." *At the very beginning, while the camera was sweeps around Times Square, there's a playbill of How To Succeed In Business Without Really Trying with Daniel Radcliffe. Darren Criss (portrayer of Blaine Anderson) made his Broadway debut in How To Succeed In Business Without Really Trying on Jan. 3, 2012, and his picture replaced that sign at that time. *In this season finale, as well as the season 1 finale, there are similar scenes of all New Directions members (somber) in a room with pizza. *This episode marks the last appearance of Dustin Goolsby on Glee. *This is the last time we see Lauren as a member of New Directions. *Quinn, Mike and Lauren were the only members in New Directions to not have a solo in any song in this episode. *This is the first and only time Mercedes doesn't sing in a competition while she's part of the club. *This episode marks the third and final appearance of Sunshine on Glee. *The flowery top that Santana wears during the bathroom scene with Quinn and Brittany is the same top Naya Rivera wore at the Season 4 photoshoot. *This was Lea Michele's favorite episode of the whole show to shoot. Source Errors *When the New Directions are talking to Will about performing at Nationals, they say they are performing the following night when they really performed that night. *At the end of the episode when Brittany is talking to Santana, Brittany's bangs are constantly in a different position. Sometimes they are up, but then the camera angle changes and they are down. *At 36:09 you can see a camera in the lower left corner. *During the two New Directions songs Will and Jesse change places in the audience. *During the Lima Bean scene with Kurt and Blaine, front-shots of Blaine show his hand on his cheek with his fingers slightly curled, then back-shots show his hand on his cheek where his fingers are not curled at all. *In the opening scene on the bleachers in Times Square, Kurt says there were six misfits stumbling their way through a horrific rendition of Sit Down, You're Rockin' The Boat. But Finn had yet to join the New Directions, so there were only 5 members at the time. *Santana is not seen in the opening scene. She only appears at the scene when they were in hotel, together with Brittany and Quinn, while Finn and Rachel walk by. *When Santana suggests to Quinn that she gets a haircut, the actress already has a haircut and is just wearing extensions. You can tell because her hair is shorter and thinner than it was. *When Rachel and Finn are behind the stage waiting to perform, they stand next to each other, but when the performance starts they come into the stage in two different directions. *When Santana, Brittany, and Quinn are arguing, Brittany's hand is by her side, but in the next shot, her hand is on her cheek. Quotes Gallery Episode_44.png GLEE-New-York.jpg NY2.jpg Scriptkurtfaberryscene.jpeg|Deleted kurt/faberry scene - script tumblr_mkpb02YLCp1r7lepzo6_250.gif NewYork.gif tumblr_moiu6832Cd1ra5gbxo3_250.gif tumblr_moiu6832Cd1ra5gbxo5_250.gif tumblr_moiu6832Cd1ra5gbxo1_250.gif tumblr_moiu6832Cd1ra5gbxo6_250.gif tumblr_moiu6832Cd1ra5gbxo9_250.gif tumblr_moiu6832Cd1ra5gbxo2_250.gif Tumblr mojvf5sYva1ra5gbxo8 250.gif Tumblr mojvf5sYva1ra5gbxo7 250.gif Tumblr mojvf5sYva1ra5gbxo6 250.gif Tumblr mojvf5sYva1ra5gbxo5 250.gif Tumblr mojvf5sYva1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr mojvf5sYva1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr mojvf5sYva1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr mojvf5sYva1ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr moiwgtohLU1ra5gbxo8 250.gif Tumblr moiwgtohLU1ra5gbxo7 250.gif Tumblr moiwgtohLU1ra5gbxo6 250.gif Tumblr moiwgtohLU1ra5gbxo5 250.gif Tumblr moiwgtohLU1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr moiwgtohLU1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr moiwgtohLU1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr moiwgtohLU1ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr moymhhzPh11ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr moymhhzPh11ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr moymhhzPh11ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr moymhhzPh11ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr moymhhzPh11ra5gbxo5 250.gif Tumblr moymhhzPh11ra5gbxo6 250.gif Tumblr moymhhzPh11ra5gbxo7 250.gif Tumblr moymhhzPh11ra5gbxo8 r2 250.gif tumblr_moworc6lq41ra5gbxo1_250.gif tumblr_moworc6lq41ra5gbxo2_250.gif tumblr_moworc6lq41ra5gbxo3_r1_250.gif tumblr_moworc6lq41ra5gbxo4_r1_250.gif tumblr_moworc6lq41ra5gbxo5_r1_250.gif tumblr_moworc6lq41ra5gbxo6_r1_250.gif tumblr_moworc6lq41ra5gbxo7_r1_250.gif tumblr_moworc6lq41ra5gbxo8_r1_250.gif Tumblr motm5bip7m1ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr motm5bip7m1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr motm5bip7m1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr motm5bip7m1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr motm5bip7m1ra5gbxo5 r1 250.gif Tumblr motm5bip7m1ra5gbxo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr motm5bip7m1ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr motm5bip7m1ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr mp33j90eh61ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr mp33j90eh61ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr mp33j90eh61ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr mp33j90eh61ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr mp33j90eh61ra5gbxo5 250.gif Tumblr mp33j90eh61ra5gbxo6 250.gif Tumblr mp33j90eh61ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr mp33j90eh61ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif tumblr_mophzkQZzW1ra5gbxo1_250.gif tumblr_mophzkQZzW1ra5gbxo2_250.gif tumblr_mophzkQZzW1ra5gbxo4_250.gif tumblr_mophzkQZzW1ra5gbxo3_r1_250.gif tumblr_mophzkQZzW1ra5gbxo5_r1_250.gif tumblr_mophzkQZzW1ra5gbxo6_r1_250.gif tumblr_mophzkQZzW1ra5gbxo7_r1_250.gif tumblr_mophzkQZzW1ra5gbxo8_r1_250.gif Tumblr mopajshw9a1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr mopajshw9a1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr mopajshw9a1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr mopajshw9a1ra5gbxo7 250.gif Tumblr mopajshw9a1ra5gbxo5 250.gif Tumblr mopajshw9a1ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr mopajshw9a1ra5gbxo6 250.gif Tumblr mopajshw9a1ra5gbxo8 250.gif tumblr_moo9jjjE441ra5gbxo1_250.gif tumblr_moo9jjjE441ra5gbxo2_250.gif tumblr_moo9jjjE441ra5gbxo3_250.gif tumblr_moo9jjjE441ra5gbxo4_250.gif tumblr_moo9jjjE441ra5gbxo5_250.gif tumblr_moo9jjjE441ra5gbxo6_250.gif tumblr_moo9jjjE441ra5gbxo7_250.gif tumblr_moo9jjjE441ra5gbxo8_250.gif tumblr_mn8j9xiaYj1ra5gbxo1_r1_250.gif tumblr_mn8j9xiaYj1ra5gbxo2_r1_250.gif tumblr_mn8j9xiaYj1ra5gbxo3_250.gif tumblr_mn8j9xiaYj1ra5gbxo4_250.gif tumblr_mn8j9xiaYj1ra5gbxo5_r1_250.gif tumblr_mn8j9xiaYj1ra5gbxo6_250.gif tumblr_mn8j9xiaYj1ra5gbxo7_r1_250.gif tumblr_mn8j9xiaYj1ra5gbxo8_r3_250.gif tumblr_mn8j9xiaYj1ra5gbxo9_r1_250.gif tumblr_mn8j9xiaYj1ra5gbxo10_r1_250.gif BrOTPMeme UT6.gif BrOTPMeme UT2.gif Vlcsnap-2013-07-21-12h08m53s98.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-07-21-12h08m38s50.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-07-21-12h08m31s234.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-07-21-12h08m28s214.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-07-21-12h08m27s104.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-07-21-12h08m14s66.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-07-21-12h07m36s200.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-07-21-12h07m29s132.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-07-21-12h07m22s64.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-07-21-12h07m14s242.jpg tumblr_mi0htr5Uag1r350t5o1_250.gif tumblr_mi0htr5Uag1r350t5o2_250.gif tumblr_mi0htr5Uag1r350t5o3_250.gif tumblr_mi0htr5Uag1r350t5o4_250.gif LittleThingsBrittana7.gif FabrevansNY.png Kevin, Dianna, Harry and Jenna tbt.jpg Tumblr mxt515W0E71srxi9mo6 250.gif tumblr_mw95s6Z0jw1qd5s0eo1_250.gif tumblr_mw95s6Z0jw1qd5s0eo2_250.gif tumblr_mw95s6Z0jw1qd5s0eo3_250.gif tumblr_mw95s6Z0jw1qd5s0eo4_250.gif tumblr_mw95s6Z0jw1qd5s0eo5_250.gif tumblr_mw95s6Z0jw1qd5s0eo6_250.gif tumblr_mw95s6Z0jw1qd5s0eo7_250.gif tumblr_mw95s6Z0jw1qd5s0eo8_250.gif tumblr_mya85eSfWy1qzqd95o1_250.gif tumblr_mya85eSfWy1qzqd95o5_250.gif tumblr_mya85eSfWy1qzqd95o2_250.gif tumblr_mya85eSfWy1qzqd95o8_250.gif tumblr_mya85eSfWy1qzqd95o4_250.gif tumblr_mya85eSfWy1qzqd95o3_250.gif tumblr_mya85eSfWy1qzqd95o7_250.gif tumblr_mya85eSfWy1qzqd95o6_250.gif Tumblr myv1fmZWrh1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr myv1fmZWrh1ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif Ny,ny.jpg Ny,ny2.jpg Ny,ny3.jpg Ny,ny4.jpg Ny,ny5.jpg Ny,ny6.jpg Ny,ny7.jpg Brittany drawing a CUP.png My Cup.jpg My Cup 3.jpg My Cup Duet.png Tumblr_lmyy1f1eaN1qjd49jo1_500.gif MyCupBartie.png Mycup2.gif Tumblr m95urhOKDY1rorqk0o4 250.gif Tumblr m95urhOKDY1rorqk0o3 250.gif Tumblr m95urhOKDY1rorqk0o2 250.gif Tumblr m95urhOKDY1rorqk0o1 250.gif 727234_1306324037616_full.jpg Mycup lol brittany.gif lauren_mycup.jpg lauren_mycup2.jpg lauren_mycup3.jpg Tumblr mw95s6Z0jw1qd5s0eo2 250.gif Episode 44.png 111 509.jpg 51vO1dmsHYL SL500 AA280 .jpg GLEE-New-York-3.jpg Glee-I-Love-New-York-season-2-finale-Madonna.jpg Glee-ny.jpg glee-i-love-new-york-nationals-300x213.jpg Glee-I-Love-New-York-fNew-York.jpg FP7212283-1303773283.jpg glee_cast_wenn1.jpg GleeFinale6.jpg Madonna_I_Love_New_York_in_Glee_final_of_2nd_season_1.jpg new york new york.png Brittanynewyork.gif Tumblr_llyup0Isv51qafrip.gif ILNYSantana.jpg ILNYFinn.jpg Artcedes_New_York.png Satumblr mlpfskEfMH1qiu8gyo8 250.gif SantanaNewYork.gif tumblr_llvltaxEKa1qc4jxp.gif Still_Got_Tonight_3.jpg Glee addition 1-2011-a-l.jpg Glee-nyla-gallery-15-2011-a-l.jpg glee-nyla-gallery-16-2011-a-l.jpg 180px-Stilltonight.jpg forgood1.jpg forgood2.jpg forgood3.jpg forgood4.jpg forgood5.jpg forgood6.png forgood7.png forgood8.png forgood9.png forgood10.png forgood11.png forgood12.png forgood13.png forgood14.png forgood15.png forgood16.png forgood17.png forgood18.png forgood19.png forgood20.png forgood21.png forgood22.png forgood23.png forgood24.png forgood25.png forgood26.png forgood27.png forgood28.png forgood29.png forgood30.png forgood31.png forgood32.png forgood33.png forgood34.png forgood35.png forgood36.png forgood37.png forgood38.png FGRachel.jpg FGKurt.jpg ForGood.gif Vlcsnap-2013-04-26-13h59m22s61.png 789images.jpg 019-028-GLEE_Ep222-Sc37_143_352.jpg 738061_1307301405478_full.jpg 314311823_640.jpg ChariceGlee.jpg Glee-As-Long-As-Youre-There-Charice.jpg glee-season2-finale-performance-as-long-as-you-are-there-picture.jpg ALAYTSunshine.jpg as long as you're there-Glee.png Glee222 0685.jpg Pretending-FR NY.png Pretending.png PRET1.png PRET2.jpg Light Up The World.jpg Light up the world.png Kurt-santana-mike-lutw.png Tartielight.gif tumblr lq1miudzTS1qibv58o1 500.png tumblr luk4ku0hmg1qdabk7.gif tumblr lr5kr2wyJ81qd6g2co5 400.gif tumblr lyhfjfyMwb1qbz3qe.jpg Sc2.gif ArtieLight.png imagesCA8WXCPI.jpg imagesCAUV53PP.jpg TartieLight up the world.jpg BartieLight.gif Light-Up-The-World-glee-22344150-250-109-1-.gif LightUpTheWorld2. Gif BrOTPMeme UT2.gif Beautiful UnholyTrinity5.gif QuinnNr33.gif Tumblr mxt515W0E71srxi9mo6 250.gif Tumblr mw95s6Z0jw1qd5s0eo7 250.gif Tumblr myv1fmZWrh1ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr n2exc3rrQC1qbdpqqo5 r1 250.gif tumblr_n58aajCKAE1qdu4kro4_250.gif Tumblr n569hy3axp1rrsol6o3 250.gif Tumblr n569hy3axp1rrsol6o4 250.gif Tumblr n569hy3axp1rrsol6o2 250.gif Tumblr n569hy3axp1rrsol6o1 250.gif Vlcsnap-2014-10-10-19h34m46s249.jpg Vlcsnap-2014-10-10-19h34m42s210.jpg Vlcsnap-2014-10-10-19h34m38s171.jpg Vlcsnap-2014-10-10-19h34m36s154.jpg Vlcsnap-2014-10-10-19h34m34s129.jpg Vlcsnap-2014-10-10-19h34m32s109.jpg Vlcsnap-2014-10-10-19h34m28s73.jpg Vlcsnap-2014-10-10-19h34m26s56.jpg Vlcsnap-2014-10-10-19h34m25s41.jpg Vlcsnap-2014-10-10-19h34m23s22.jpg tumblr_ndkv3zFMGM1s3ruepo1_250.gif tumblr_ndkv3zFMGM1s3ruepo2_250.gif glee2byr22bepisode2b22-057.jpg|linktext=Behind the scene filming of New York Videos Navigational Category:Episodes Category:Season Two Episodes Category:Season Finale Category:Competition Episode